Hoy es ayer
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Hacía frío y estaba oscuro; ellos se odian y se gruñen, se atraen un poco. Regalo de cumpleaños para Sara.


**Disclamer**: Existe una mujer llamada SMeyer, ella es dueña de todo esto.

**Advertencias**: Lime/Lemmon

_Inspirado en la canción de Savage Garden, Break Me Shake Me (si quieren la buscan en youtube y a escuchan mientras leen). Gracias a Akane Kinomoto poro el impresionante beteo :3 (Y sí, tengo algo con los títulos raros)._

* * *

**Hoy es ayer**

Regalo de cumpleaños para Sara

(_Hacía frío y estaba oscuro; ellos se odian y se gruñen, se atraen un poco_).

* * *

La noche era oscura; las estrellas apenas brillaban en la penumbra, y era demasiado fría incluso para estar en medio del invierno. El viento soplaba más fuerte de lo común, como si previniera una tormenta, como si se acercara un huracán que fuera a destruir todo lo que antes conocían.

Tal vez así era.

_Tal vez ya había pasado la época de las caricias furtivas en __el__ garaje y un poco de grasa en el cuerpo por ser un taller mecánico. Tal vez ahora lo importante no era curarse mutuamente y __necesitarse__ como si de una droga se tratara, pues uno de los dos había roto las reglas del juego y había dejado de ser utilizado para sanar del todo._

Los pasos resonaron en medio del claro (ramas que se rompían a los pasos, hojas deformadas), simulando una extraña sinfonía que todo lo rodeaba. El olor era obvio; muy penetrante y tan conocido como su propio cuerpo, puede que un poco más. Leah frunció un poco los labios, disgustada por estar haciendo una guardia innecesaria. Sabían perfectamente que los nómadas llegarían en tres días, no había razón alguna como para ponerse tan paranoicos.

—¿Has visto algo?

Negó con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra. Tenía sueño y los músculos agarrotados por estar haciendo el perímetro esa misma mañana y tener que llegar a Canadá, pero claro, era la beta y debía seguir cada orden que le diera su líder.

Jacob se quedó allí observándola, sin atreverse a dar ni siquiera un paso más en su dirección. Sus ojos oscuros se percibían ligeramente entre las sombras y, sin embargo, la loba estaba segura de que no le había quitado la vista de encima y se moría por decir algo. Finalmente, lo hizo.

—¿De verdad te vas luego de la batalla?

Sonaba herido, pero a ella poco le importaba. En todos los años que habían pasado juntos como manada había tenido suficiente tiempo para decirle cualquier cosa, para hacer cualquier cosa y, no obstante, esperaba al último momento para despedirse; si no fuera por la inminente batalla, no le habría hablado hasta la noche. Se transformó a su apariencia humana casi sin darse cuenta, era prácticamente una rutina.

—Antes de que amanezca, sí.

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte de lo contrario?

Sonrisa insolente de su parte, ¿esperaba lograr hacerle cambiar de opinión? Estaba ya harta de ser la niñera de un trío de vampiras demasiado niñas como para que sus maridos las dejaran pelear; el hedor de ellos ahora le parecía más insoportable en lugar de haber cedido y cada día que pasaba soportaba un poco menos a Bella, Esme y el engendro.

Caminó un poco en su dirección, se puso a su altura. No era ninguna chiquilla idiota que necesitara su protección ni esperaba que la abrazara y la reconfortara, si lo hubiera hecho, lo habría golpeado con tanta fuerza que le (se) partiría un hueso. Aspiró su aroma; seguía oliendo a bosque y a herramientas aunque no se deshacía de ese dulzón asqueroso.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —estaba siendo cínica y cruel, pero realmente se contuvo por no disfrutar lo que hacía. No estaba de humor para andar con fresas y rosas y tratarlo de otra manera.

_Tratarlo como lo hacía antes, con rencor y rabia contenida, luchando para no ganarse su lástima. Tratarlo como un reflejo, hincarle las uñas en la espalda y susurrarle insultos al oído. Gemir su nombre en medio del bosque y odiarlo con todo su ser__. No__ poder alejarse ni unos pocos centímetros en medio del roce de pieles desnudas. Usarlo y ser usada._

Cuando se acercó un poco más, podría haber jurado que distinguió cada pequeña cicatriz visible en su pecho, podría decir sin dudar en qué lugar le gustaba que lo acariciaran y en qué momento. Giró un poco la cabeza y apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, tenía que mantenerse serena en su decisión. Sabía lo que haría tan sólo por la forma de respirar, de lo que no estaba tan segura era de si debía estar agradecida o enfurecida por ello.

Sí, la besó.

Con una pasión exageradamente controlada a lo largo del tiempo, sus labios chocaron y sus lenguas lucharon en una guerra interminable, como nunca desde que una mente humana hubiera podido recordar, habían pasado muchos días como para contarlos. Se besaron con toda la furia que tenían, sin temer herir al otro en ningún momento y sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacían. Se besaron porque cuando Leah se hubiera ido ya sólo quedaría una sombra del antiguo Jacob, de ese que adoraba morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, le daba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Se besaron porque ella imprimaría pronto y lo sabía, era la única que quedaba. Se besaron porque, de pronto, ya nada importaba.

Se mordieron, se gruñeron, se atacaron, se odiaron mutuamente.

Leah estaba desnuda y poco le interesaba, Jacob seguía vestido y parecía exagerado. Ya habían estado así, era tan común, pero parecía la primera vez porque el frío asfixiante se iba y todo quedaba en llamas, ardiendo incansablemente, traicionando todos los principios y volviendo al juego del cual sólo ellos conocían las reglas. Pero nada era gratis y cuando, al día siguiente, Jacob volviera a ingresar a casa de los Cullen por la puerta principal y viera a los ojos de Nessie, no distinguiría si estaba arrepentido por lo que había hecho o por no haberlo hecho antes.

Ella era veneno y él la víctima, o puede que él fuese la ponzoña que con cada minuto tomaba algo más y fuera destruyendo, demasiado lento para notarlo y suficientemente efectivo como para matar. Se destruían lento o rápido, el fuego los envolvía y todo terminaba con una explosión de sentimientos. Leah se iba después de la pelea y Jacob se quedaría.

No podría decirse quién se iba a quedar más solo.


End file.
